builtforsinfandomcom-20200215-history
Realz
Before Built For Sin/Archon Gaming Brothers in Gaming Realz began his gaming career in 2008 at the age of 13 in Counter-Strike: Source. Over the next few years Realz began to develop a talent in CS:S and began competing in several ladders for a multitude of teams. The latest of which being was the Brothers in Gaming clan (BIG) in mid 2010. After a few months of competition the BIG clan decided to move on from CS:S and went on to move into Call of Duty: Black Ops upon release in November 2010. Realz decided to move over to CoD:BO with them and decided to leave CS:S in the past after 3 years of playing, he would now begin a new gaming career in CoD:BO. Realz began competing for BIG in the Cybergamer CoD:BO Ladder as a Core member for one of their teams however in May 2011 the team fell into crisis. With the Clan Leader leaving BIG, the Co-Leaders began to fight over the remains of the clan with many members taking sides on who they wanted as Leader. Eventually half the clan left BIG in disgust to form their own clan known as React Gaming. Realz however was not one of those and decided to stay loyal to BIG, however the clan had suffered a too devastating blow to continue and the remaining members decided to disband the clan and go on their seperate ways. Built For Sin/Archon Gaming 'Joining The Clan' Realz had now been put in a sticky situation, he found competitive CoD:BO highly enjoyable and wanted to continue with it however he no longer had a team and had been estranged with his former BIG clanmates who went to form React so he could not find a home there. Luckily however another former BIG member who had not joined React, Zephy'R, had found another clan called Built For Sin which he had recently joined and had asked Realz if he would join the clan as well. Realz also had some affiliation with the clan as he was in regular contact with one of it's members, Frostbite who was a contact for scrimming while in BIG. Realz gladly accepted the invitation and passed his Trial Period with ease. 'Forming The All Stars' Only days after joining the clan, the BFS Leadership announced that they were looking to create a fourth Cybergamer Competitive Team to fit remaining members who were not able to get the opportunity to play in the other 3 teams (Alpha, OutKasts and Omega) and that they were looking for a Captain to fill that role. Realz immediately put his hand up to lead the team who wanted the opportunity to lead a highly competitive team to match his rivals and former clan mates at React. The BFS Leadership believed he was the most suitable candidate and announced that he will be leading the Fourth BFS CoD:BO Squad. Realz had a single goal in mind and that was to take his new squad to the very top. He named the team All Stars (now known as aK) and formulated a team together made out of entirely fresh recruits like himself including another BIG refugee Grimace. Realz had clearly created a strong team which many of the clan had recognised, many of which congradulated him on his efforts and was seen to be one of the best Captains in the clan at the time, at this stage all was going well for Realz. 'Removal of Captaincy and Leaving The All Stars' Although things seemed to start well for Realz as soon as his team was ready to compete, everything went downhill for him. When doing practise scrims or doing training, Realz pushed his team too the limit and beyond. His will for All Stars to become a highly competitive team meant that he had gone against the BFS Code and his gaming team was no longer about the fun. Realz was quick to anger and often felt the need to remove members from his team if they were not performing to his standards. He began to put his team under serious amounts of stress and was quick to anger if something went wrong in training or scrims. The Clan Leadership eventually decided that this could no longer continue and Mr Davies, the Council Member who Supervised and Managed the team announced that Realz would be removed as Captain of the All Stars Squad on the 16th June 2011. With his leadership stripped away he decided to resign entirely from the All Stars Squad. 'Joining the OutKasts' After leaving the All Stars, Realz briefly considered leaving the clan in shame, however the clan refused to accept this as an answer believing him to be a good person while not in a scrim and infact did have some leadership skills. Mr Davies who had originally removed Realz from his position gave him the oppportunity to join his own Squad OutKasts as a reserve, hoping he would learn how to better manage a squad in future. Realz accepted the offer and joined the OutKasts on the Cybergamer CoD:BO ladder. Barely a month after joining, Realz's position was elevated to a core position within the team where he played in all of OutKasts final 5 remaining matches before the team decided to disband at the end of Season 1 of the CoD:BO ladder. Realz was one of the few members of OutKast Squad to be against the decision to disband but the majority of the squad were tired of CoD:BO and wanted to play some new games and so the team was disbanded. 'Clan Inactivity and Present Status' After OutKasts disbanded, Realz decided not to continue playing in the CoD:BO ladder for Season 2 for a different Squad and instead opted to retire from the game like many in OutKasts. Realz instead began to play League of Legends as his main game where he took a break from the BFS Clan life and instead joined a small LoL team in the Cybergamer LoL 3v3 and 5v5 ladders called the Rush LAN Community, he played in the team for approximately a month before in September 2011 the team disbanded. Since then Realz has taken a general break from gaming but continues to keep in contact with BFS who have since been renamed as aRC, a move that had surprised Realz who had not been active to see the name changing event. In October 2011, Realz made a full time return to the clan with the release of Battlefield 3 where he once again has returned to an active status.